The Bioinformatics Resource Component will act as an Atlas- and community-accessible repository for both archival information on orphan nuclear receptors (ONRs) and data generated by the Atlas components. In addition, it will harness the potential of bioinformatics tools, both currently available, and designed by the Resource, to generate and test novel hypotheses in silico for testing and refining in Atlas experimental systems. The primary responsibilities of the Bioinformatics Resource will be (i) Collation of individual data sets generated by the component Projects and Resources of the Atlas; (ii) interrogation of these data sets using internally generated proprietary bioinformatics tools and commercially available genomic and proteomic resources; (iii) generation and testing in silico of novel hypothesis to streamline Orphan Atlas research efforts towards potentially interesting leads; (iv) population of databases with Atlas-generated data and protocols accessible to the wider community; (v) design and implementation of internet-based tools to facilitate database interrogation and information and information retrieval by the wider community; (vi) organization of a global network of qualified scientists to maintain databases cataloging a complete store of knowledge on orphan receptors; (vii) establishment of a forum for the publication of current opinions on ONR biology and a facility for discussion and debate on these opinion (viii) implementation of an education resource to facilitate the teaching of fundamentals of ONR biology; (ix) links and interfaces to other relevant sites, resources and directories; and (x) maintenance of a robust, permanent internet presence for the ONR community.